They All Grew Up
by Ang-ela1
Summary: Last time, Hawkeye, BJ and Charles became fathers. Now the children are grown up. What are they up to?


They All Grew Up  
It was a sunny morning and Hawkeye Pearce rolled over in bed as the alarm rang. He hit the alarm and put the pillow over his head. He really didnÕt want to get out of bed this morning.  
ÒHawkeye, time to get upÓ his wife Sally shouted up the stairs.  
He sat up and shook his head. ÒIÕm upÓ he said. Then he laid back down.  
ÒHoney, let's go, time to get up. You have three patience to see this morning and I have to finish packing. We have a plane to catchÓ Sally said as she pulled the blanket off of Hawkeye.  
He pulled her down to the bed and said ÒBut I want to stay in bed this morning.Ó  
ÒYes, I know you do, I would love to stay in bed too but our daughter will be graduating day after tomorrow and we have to be there.Ó  
ÒGod, I canÕt believe our Elizabeth is going to be Doctor Elizabeth Pearce. It seems like yesterday you went into labor with her.Ó  
ÒTime flies when youÕre having funÓ Sally said as she got up. ÒCome on, your breakfast is waiting and you have 3 patience to see this morning.Ó  
ÒDid Elizabeth say something about meeting the new guy in her life?Ó Hawkeye said as he made his way to the bathroom.  
ÒYes she did, but I think this time sheÕs serious. Charlie sounds like a nice guy, and he is going to be a doctor. Elizabeth said something about Charlie coming back to Crap Apple Cove and joining the practice with her.Ó  
ÒI donÕt know about that. LetÕs face it we know nothing about this guy. Elizabeth knows that the plan was for her to join the Pearce practice and take over so I could semi retire.Ó Hawkeye said as he lathered his face.  
Sally went to the doorway, ÒHoney, letÕs wait and seeÓ she went behind Hawkeye and put her arms around him, ÒYou know our daughter has a good head on her shoulders.Ó  
Hawkeye turned, his face full of lather, ÒI know she does, I just worry about her. I want her to be as happy as we areÓ he said as he kissed her.  
ÒHawk, sheÕll be fine. Now stop youÕre getting shaving cream all over me!Ó she said. Sally left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make sure HawkeyeÕs breakfast was warm and Hawkeye took his shower. He dressed and went to the kitchen. There he found Sally staring out the window. "What's up?" he asked.  
"Oh, it's the Parker place, they sold it."  
"God, I hope they didn't sell to developers, the last thing we need is for them to tear down that beautiful old Victorian and build those condos." Hawkeye said. He had his breakfast and made his way to his office. After the Korean War Hawkeye came back to Crab Apple Cove, married Sally and joined his fatherÕs medical practice. Hawkeye was a surgeon with the MASH 4077. Once the war was over Hawkeye couldnÕt get home fast enough. After all the ÒmeatballÓ surgery he faced during the war, he couldnÕt wait to practice medicine in a small town.   
When he and Sally married, they lived in HawkeyeÕs fatherÕs home. Daniel Pearce married SallyÕs mom and they lived next door in SallyÕs momÕs home. Daniel retired and he and Alice, SallyÕs mom did a lot of traveling. Daniel past away seven years ago, but Hawkeye always knew his dad was happy. He and Alice had a very happy marriage. Alice past away 4 years ago and Sally finally was able to bring herself to rent the house. She still couldnÕt bring herself to sell it. Part of her had hoped that Elizabeth would want to live in the house that Sally had grown up in.   
Elizabeth was their only child. They were in New York City for a DoctorÕs conference when Sally went into labor, it was April of 1956. Sally and Hawkeye had met HawkeyeÕs friends from the 4077th while in New York. To their surprise Peg Hunnicut and Anne Winchester were also expecting babies. PegÕs husband, BJ and AnneÕs husband, Charles both served in Korea with Hawkeye. Both men could hold their own in the operating room. BJ and Peg had one daughter and while in New York, Peg gave birth to a baby boy. Charles and Anne had twins, a boy and a girl. They too gave birth while in New York.  
Sally had to have an emergency Caesarean section. For whatever reason they were never able to have any more children. It didn't matter to Hawkeye, he was happy with his "girls."   
Hawkeye sat down for breakfast and Sally picked up the phone to call Elizabeth. They spoke every morning before Sally went to the office. They would talk about how Elizabeth was doing in school, what Hawkeye and Sally would be doing once Elizabeth came back to Crab Apple Cove. Sally wanted to do a little traveling, but she knew Hawkeye would never really leave Crab Apple Cove. He loved the practice too much to retire.  
"Hi mom" Elizabeth said answering the phone.  
"How did you know it was me?" said Sally.  
"No one else calls at this time. How's dad doing?"  
"He's fine, he's having breakfast."  
"Mom, please make sure you and dad get to the airport on time. I don't want you guys to miss your plane."  
"Don't worry Lizzy, I'll get daddy there."  
Hawkeye took the phone from Sally, "Honey, I promise I won't be late. I will be on that plane."  
"Daddy, I know you, you get into something with the patience and you forget the time."  
"I promise you. Have I ever broken a promise?"  
"No."  
"Who's my girl?"  
"Dad, I think I'm getting a little too old for this."  
"You're never too old to be daddy's girl."  
"OK, OK, I'm daddy's girl. You're too much dad. Let me say bye to mom and I'll see you guys later."  
"All right, hey you're picking us up or are we taking a cab?"  
"No you guys have to take a cab, I have rounds this morning. Oh just think, next week I won't have to get up for rounds."  
"No, you'll just have to get up for Mrs. Jones' bad knee."  
"Part of me is looking forward to it dad."  
"Hey are we going to meet this Charlie guy?" Hawkeye asked.  
"Yes daddy, you will meet Charlie tonight."  
"Ok, here's your mom" he said as he handed the phone to Sally. Hawkeye kissed Sally and went into the office.  
"Hey honey, you know your dad can hardly wait to meet Charlie. Me too."  
"Mom, I have told you about him."  
"All you told me was that you and he share the same birthday and that he was born in New York. That's hardly anything about him."  
"Mother, you'll meet him tonight at dinner I promise."  
"I hate it when you call me mother. Ok, I think I've waited this long to meet him, I can wait a little longer."  
"I better go mom, I love you."  
"I love you too dear, see you later" Sally said and she hung the phone up.  
Elizabeth hung up her phone and turned in the bed, she shook Charlie, "Wake up, we have rounds."  
"Was that your folks?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes."  
"Have you told them about us?"  
"I told them that you and I share the same birthday and that you were born in New York. They'll find out the rest about us tonight."  
"I can hardly wait to see the look on my father's face when he finds out that I am in love with Benjamin Franklin Hawkeye Pearce's daughter."  
"Your father's face, wait to see mine. No wait, let's see your father's because between you and your sister, he just may have a stroke."  
"Yeah, when he finds out who his little girl is going with and that his son doesn't plan to go back to Boston, but instead go to Crab Apple Cove and practice with his wife."  
"Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester the fourth, has a good ring to it" Elizabeth said as they kissed  
"Dr. Elizabeth Winchester sounds better" said Charlie.  
"Let's go we're going to be late. I'll get breakfast, you shower." They got out of bed and got themselves ready for rounds at the hospital.  
Charles Emerson Winchester the third and his wife, Anne were on their way to Connecticut to see their son and daughter graduate from medical school.   
"Did Charles Jr. say anything else about this young lady of his?" asked Charles.  
"Darling, you know he hates when you call him Charles Jr. He prefers Charlie, and no all he told me was that she and he shared the same birthday and something about New York." Anne said.  
"New York? Lord, some girl from New York."  
"Charles, she is going to be a doctor just like our son and daughter. Besides Alexandra likes her. She said that Liz is really a lovely girl."  
"Well, if Alexandra likes her than there must be something to her" Charles said. "Does Charlie know that we're arriving early?"  
"No, I did tell Alexandra, I told her we would meet her at the hotel. She said that Charles had rounds this morning and she was off. Although we won't be able to see Charles until tomorrow. Something about working late."  
Alexandra was running through the hospital looking for her brother. She had to warn him that their parents were arriving earlier than expected. As she turned a corner she ran into Samuel Hunnicut. "Hey, where's the fire?" he asked with his arms around her.  
"Hey Sam, have you seen Charlie?"  
"First things first. How about a kiss?" he asked.  
She kissed him, "Now have you seen Charlie?"   
"Yes, he's on 7, why? What's going on?"  
"Our parents are arriving tonight" she said.  
"Oh, boy, that could mean trouble. Hey what would you like me to pick up for dinner?"  
"Sam, my folks will be here for dinner. Let's take them out, and then we can tell them about us. OK?  
"Sounds like a plan" he said.  
"When did you say your folks were arriving?" she asked.  
"Oh, about now" he said. Just then BJ and Peg Hunnicut were making their way down the hallway towards Sam. "Hey, dad, mom" he said as he hugged them. "How was your flight?"  
"Great, hey you look fantastic" BJ said as he hugged his son again.  
"Oh mom, dad, this is Alex, Alex, my parents BJ and Peg Hunnicut"  
"Please to meet you both, Sam has told me so much about you" Alexandra said. "Sam, I really do need to speak to you for a minute."  
"Sure, excuse us folks" he said as he and Alexandra walked a few feet away from the Hunnicuts.   
"Honey, your folks are here and my folks will be here soon. What are we going to do?"  
"Listen, we'll have lunch with my folks and dinner with yours. Then tomorrow we'll invite them all over to our place and tell them the news." Sam smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan, I think you should tell them we have to work tonight so that they won't get too suspicious."  
"Sounds great, why don't you go and find Charlie and warn him and we can meet in the cafeteria."  
"Good, kiss me."Alexandra said.  
He kissed her and she made her way to the seventh floor to find her brother and warn him about their parents. Sam walked backed to his parents and hugged them again. "So where's Erin?"  
"Oh, honey, she felt so bad, she couldn't get away from work" Peg said.  
"No problem. Hey Alex had to run an errand but we'll meet her in the cafeteria. We're really sorry but we can't make dinner tonight, we both have to work. But tomorrow night we can do dinner and you guys can meet Alex's parents"  
"Hey, that's great. We're really tired so after lunch we'll go back to our hotel and rest" BJ said.  
So Sam and Alex arranged for BJ and Peg to go to their apartment for dinner. In the meantime, Charlie and Elizabeth decided that they would have her parents meet them at Sam and Alex's place. Elizabeth would tell her folks that they would have dinner at Charlie's sister's.  
That night Elizabeth and Charlie met Hawkeye and Sally at their hotel for dinner. They had a quite dinner, Elizabeth tried to make some small talk, but it seem that Hawkeye had other things on his mind. They ordered for coffee and Elizabeth and Sally went to the ladies room. Hawkeye just kept eyeing Charlie. "So Charlie, tell me you are planning to come back to Crab Apple Cove with Lizzy?"  
"Yes Dr. Pearce. I do hope you're open to our plans" Charlie said.  
"Well, that's ok with me, but you realize that Crab Apple Cove is a small town, my biggest problem is Mrs. Jones's bad knee" Hawkeye said.  
"Well Dr. Pearce, from what Elizabeth told me it sounds like a great town, something I am really looking forward to."  
Meanwhile in the ladies room Sally and Elizabeth talked about her and Charlie.   
"So, tell me about your young man" Sally said.  
"Well, mom, I don't know quiet where to start."  
"What is it? Lizzy, sit, talk to me" Sally worried.  
"Mom, I love Charlie" Elizabeth started.  
"Well honey, I can see that. I just have to watch how he looks at you and I can see the love in his eyes."  
"Mom, Charlie and I got married. Please don't be angry at me, we just got caught up in the moment and fell in love and..."  
Sally grabbed her daughter and hugged her as tight as she could, "Oh honey. Angry? How could I ever be angry at you?"  
"Oh, mom. I love him so much."  
"Now we have to tell your dad, I don't think he is going to be too happy. He always looked forward to walking you down the aisle."  
"Well, mom, there's more" Elizabeth said.  
"More? What more? Aah, a baby?"  
"No, no mom, not a baby. It's Charlie's parents. I don't think daddy will like Charlie's father."  
"Why? Your dad likes just about everybody. Why wouldn't he like Charlie's father?"  
"Mom, Charlie's full name is Charles Emerson Winchester the fourth."  
"Oh my God! Your father is going to flip! Do the Winchester's know about this?"  
"No."  
"I was wrong, your dad isn't going flip, Dr. Winchester is going to flip!"  
"Mom, please don't tell daddy. I want to tell him tomorrow night at Charlie's sister's place. The Winchesters will be there as well as the Hunnicut's."  
"Wait, please explain this to me more slowly. What are the Hunnicut's doing here?"  
"Mom, Charlie's sister is engaged to Sam Hunnicut, BJ and Peg's son."  
"Oh my God! How did you kids all meet?"  
"We are all graduating day after tomorrow. We all became doctors. We all met during our residency. We were having lunch and started to speak about our families and discovered that we all shared the same birthday. Well, then, we started to compare notes, you know we told each other the story about how we were born and discovered that we were those babies born on that day in April in New York while our fathers were at a medical convention."  
"I'll be. What are the chances of this happening?"  
"Mom, please don't tell dad."  
"You're right, I promise, but you will have to explain to him why you didn't tell him tonight."  
Elizabeth hugged her mom and said "Thanks mom, you're the best." They made their way back to the table and had their coffee. "Is everything all right?" asked Hawkeye.  
'Sure why shouldn't it be?" asked Sally.  
"Just that you two took so long" said Hawkeye.  
"Well we just got to talking." Sally said.  
"Oh, what about?"  
"Girl talk, honey. So Charlie, Elizabeth asked me about dinner tomorrow at your sister's house? I think that's a great idea."  
"Oh, great Mrs. Pearce. Alex will love having you both."  
"Dinner tomorrow at Charlie's sister's? What's going on?" asked Hawkeye.  
"What? Elizabeth said that they were having dinner at Charlie's sister's house and that Charlie's parents would be there too. It will make an interesting meeting." Sally said.  
"What?" said Hawkeye.  
"So Elizabeth, what time should we meet you?" Sally said changing the subject.  
"Oh, I guess 7 o'clock?" Elizabeth said  
"Yes, 7 o'clock is fine. We'll pick you up." said Charlie.  
"Great! Hey, we better go, we have rounds in the morning, it's getting late" said Elizabeth.  
Hawkeye paid the check and they made their way to the lobby of the hotel. Elizabeth hugged her mom and gave her dad a kiss. She and Charlie left her parents at the elevator. Hawkeye and Sally made their way back to their room and Charlie and Elizabeth went home.  
Meanwhile, at Sam's and Alex's home, they were sitting having dinner with the Winchesters.   
"Well, that was a fine dinner, Alexandra, you did a fine job" said Winchester.  
"Why thank you father. Say, why don't we have coffee out on the balcony? Sam, why don't you and my father go outside while mother and I get the coffee started" Alex said.  
"Great idea" said Sam. He and Winchester made their way outside while Anne and Alex went into the kitchen.  
"Ok, what is the big secret?" Anne asked.  
"Who said anything about a secret? asked Elizabeth.  
"I can see it in your eyes, something is troubling you. What is it?"  
"Well as you know Sam and I have lived together for sometime now."  
"Yes, your father and I both know that. It took some time to get your father use to the idea, but he has accepted it."  
"Well what you don't know is Sam's surname."  
"And that would be?"  
"Hunnicut, Sam Hunnicut" said Alex.  
"Hunnicut as in BJ and Peg Hunnicut?" said Anne.  
"Yes, Sam is BJ and Peg's son" said Alex.  
"I can hardly wait to see your father's face."  
"There's more" Alex said as she started the coffee pot.  
"More?"  
"You know Elizabeth, Charlie's girl? Well her name is Elizabeth Pearce."  
"Wait a minute, Pearce as in Hawkeye and Sally Pearce?"  
"Yes, and there's still more."  
"What more could there be? Your father will have a stroke."  
"Well, Elizabeth isn't Pearce anymore, she's Winchester. She and Charlie married a few months ago." Alex took a step back waiting for her mother to scream. Instead Anne just looked at her and started to laugh.  
"Oh my God! I was right, your father will have a stroke."  
"Mother, your not angry?"  
"Angry about what? That your are with Mr. Hunnicut? Or about Charlie?"  
"Well over the entire thing."  
"No, not at all. I am a little disappointed, I always wanted to see my children get married, but angry, no. Besides, your father needs a little excitement in his life. How did you children hook up?"  
Alex explained to her mother about how they all met and at the end of her story she asked, "What do you think father will say?"  
"We'll find out tomorrow night. In the meantime, I promise not to say anything to him." Anne said as she hugged her daughter.  
"Sam is planning to have lunch with his folks tomorrow and he will speak to his mother."  
"I get this feeling that only we mom's know what our children have been up to."  
"Yes, mother, you were always easier to speak to about these things than father."  
"Well we will see what your father has to say tomorrow." Anne said as they took the tray with the coffee and cups out to the balcony.  
The next day Alexandra, Charlie and Elizabeth had to report to the hospital while Sam had the day off. He had offered to cook dinner that night for all of them. He would meet his parents for lunch and then go shopping for the groceries for dinner. Peg and BJ arranged with Sam to have lunch and help him with the shopping. BJ hated grocery shopping. So he volunteered to go and buy some wine. Sam explained everything to his mother and like the other mothers Peg took it quiet well. She could hardly wait to see BJ's face, as well as Charles'.  
That night Charles and Anne were the first to arrive. Sam was in the kitchen cooking and Alex took her parents out to the balcony for drinks. The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer it. It was Peg and BJ. They went into the kitchen to be with Sam. The doorbell rang again and this time it was Hawkeye, Sally, Charlie and Elizabeth. Alex sent them into the den. She then went out to the balcony.   
"Was that Charlie?" asked Charles.  
"Yes, he'll be right out" said Alex. "Mother, would you mind helping me set the table?"  
"Of course darling." Anne and Alex left Charles on the balcony. They went into the dinning room.  
"Mother, wait here, I'll send Mrs. Pearce out and Charlie to father."  
"Ok, I'll start setting the table."  
Alex went into the den and was able to get Sally's attention. She told Sally that her mom was in the dinning room and her father was out on the balcony. Charlie excused himself and went out to the balcony while Elizabeth kept Hawkeye busy.  
Sally made her way into the dining room and hugged Alex when she saw her. Meantime, Alex went into the kitchen and was able to get Peg's attention and tell her where the moms were meeting. Sam kept BJ busy and Peg made her way into the dinning room. The three ladies grouped hugged and sat and laughed. They all agreed that they could hardly wait to see Charles' face.  
Sam had finished cooking dinner and BJ helped him to bring the food to the table. When BJ entered the dining room, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sally, Anne? Is that you? What are you doing here?"  
"BJ!" said Sally. They all hugged.  
"Sit we'll explain" said Peg. Before they could start Hawkeye and Elizabeth walked in. He too couldn't believe his eyes. They sat and soon Charles and Charlie walked in. Charles stood at the doorway with his mouth open. "What is this?" Charles said.  
"Well father I want you to meet my fiancŽ, Sam Hunnicut" Alex said.  
"WHAT!?" said Charles.  
"And I want you to meet my wife, Elizabeth Pearce" said Charlie.  
"WHAT?" said Charles. "Are you trying to tell me that my children have chosen the children of the two men I loath the most?"  
"Hey" said Hawkeye.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" said BJ.  
"I won't have my children throwing away their lives!" shouted Charles.  
"We are not throwing our lives away!" said Charlie.  
"Hey Charles, I know my daughter could do much better" Hawkeye said.  
"Daddy!" said Elizabeth.  
"Yeah, and my son has a slew of girls waiting for him back in Mill valley" said BJ.  
"Dad what are you saying?" asked Sam.  
"Hey, my daughter doesn't have to take this abuse, you're coming home with your mom and me" said Hawkeye.  
"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere. Charlie and I are married" said Elizabeth.   
"What?" said Hawkeye.  
"We're married, and I intend to stay with Charlie"  
Hawkeye hugged Elizabeth, "Honey, if he makes you happy and loves you back..."  
"Yes daddy. I am and he does."  
"Well I don't have a problem." said Hawkeye smiling at Charles.  
"Dad, Alex and I are getting married. I love her and will you please tell her that you were lying about the girls?" said Sam.  
"You know something Hawk, you're right. As long as the kids are happy what do I care who the in-laws are" said BJ as he also smiled at Charles.  
"Well I care!" shouted Charles as his face grew a deep red.  
"Father!" said Alex.  
"No my daughter is not going to marry a Hunnicut and Charlie, you are getting this marriage annulled!" said Charles.  
"Charles! How could you?" asked Anne.  
"I won't stand for this." said Charles All of a sudden the doorbell rang and there was a silence. Sam went to answer the door. It was a messenger with two special delivery letters. One was addressed to Charlie, and the other was addressed to Alex. Sam signed for them and handed them over to the twins.   
"What is this?" asked Charlie.  
"Open it, it just came special delivery" said Sam as he handed Alex her letter.  
Charlie read the letter and when he finished he look up, "Elizabeth, come here please, you have to read this"  
Elizabeth read the letter and look up at Charles, "Dr. Winchester what is this?"  
"Elizabeth, why don't you tell everyone what it says" said Charles.  
"It's a deed for the Parker house. The house is going to be converted into a clinic. Dr Winchester, what is this?" she said.  
"It's my wedding gift for you both. I knew about you two, months ago. Charlie, you forgot that Dean Stepple was an old friend of mine."  
"He told you about us?" asked Charlie.  
"Yes he did, and I only have one condition for the clinic, that you name it The Enoria Winchester Clinic, for my sister" said Charles.  
"Oh Dr. Winchester, I don't know what to say" said Elizabeth.  
Charles embraced her and said, "Just stop calling me Dr Winchester, call me dad. Alex read your letter."  
"It's a deed for a house in Mill Valley California" she said.  
"Of course it is, when you marry this young man you'll need someplace to live" said Charles.  
"Charles, what is this all about?" asked Anne.  
"I've known for months about the children meeting and getting together. So I decided to give them their graduation gifts early. Got you!" he said looking at Hawkeye and BJ.  
"BJ, Charles knew something we didn't" said Hawkeye.  
"Charles, you knew all this time and didn't tell me?" said Anne.  
"Ha! Sorry darling, I wanted to surprise you. As for you two, I needed to play a practical joke" Charles said.  
"Well it worked, you really had us going" said BJ.  
"Father, you're not angry that Alex and I aren't coming back to Boston?" asked Charlie.  
"No, son, I'm not. Maybe a little disappointed, but never angry. I want what is best for you and your sister. What is best is that you are both happy. Crab Apple Cove needed a new clinic, most of the simple cases had to get referred to Bangor. This clinic will make it a little easier for the doctors of Crab Apple Cove to provide the best medical care. As for you two, I guess all that's left is for you to set a date. You have a home to live in and you will note the address, it's near your parents, Sam" said Charles.  
"Dr Winchester, I don't know what to say" said Sam.  
"Please call me Dad" said Charles.  
"Hey, it's getting late we better eat dinner and get home, we have a big day tomorrow" said Anne.  
They all sat, enjoyed their dinner, and made their ways home. The next morning they met at the university. The kids met with their fellow students while their parents all sat together. Sally took Hawkeye's hand and he in turn took Peg's hand, she took BJ's hand and he took Anne's, and she took Charles' hand. They sat there holding hands throughout the entire ceremony. Charles was very proud, Alex had graduated Valedictorian, the first in her class. She will make a fine doctor, they all will. A tear fell from Hawkeye's eye and BJ's smile was from ear to ear. The three friends had come together and were now going to be family. They had always felt as family during the war, now their children had brought them together closer. 


End file.
